Kingdom Hearts III: Christmas HD
by Epic Networks
Summary: **COMPLETE** A sidestory based on Kingdom Hearts III Online HD, where Disney characters celebrate Christmas by having Christmas Eve dinner with the 13 Keybearers. But some Keybearers ends up having Christmas Eve dinner with Disney Villains instead!
1. Tis the Season for Takeover

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix. **

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story are based on the OCs from ****the fanfic****_ Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_****. For more information about these cast of characters, check out that fanfic.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Christmas HD::**

_**-**Tis the Season for Takeover**-**_

* * *

_Keyblade Ride!!_

_Your HD Multiplayer Objective:: Collect as many presents as you can as you race across the Disney Town Rumble Race for the finish line. Mode of transportation required. Beware of Bombs. You got 2:00 minute._

_GO!_

* * *

If you've seen one of Disney Town's Rumble Race Circuit, it would remind you a lot of Mario Kart arena: large and wide enough to provide the best traps and tricks, and delivered entertainment. The circuit had gone a major transformation, forming into a massive Winter Wonderland ice rink, with concave walls of ice, splitting the racers and the crowd apart, but was still clear enough for millions of onlookers to come and watch the spectacle. Twinkling Christmas lights, decors, and trees surrounded the setting. The "Sleigh Ride" song started playing in the background, starting off with a low tune and then kicked it off with a loud upbeat tempo as the Thirteen Keybearers—Thunder, Blazen, Ciel, Stone, Flora, Soledad, Naraku, Cross, Sharx, Ruin, Arctic, Aegis, and Tandem—made their entrance.

"THIS IS IT, FOLKS! THE MIRAGE ARENA WINTER WONDERLAND SMASH-OFF IS KICKING OFF JUST IN TIME FOR THE HOLIDAY SEASON WITH OUR VERY FIRST KEYBLADE RIDE COMPETITION!" Chip was commenting the event along with his pal Dale.

"THAT'S RIGHT, CHIP! THIS YEAR PROMISES TO BE A BLAST THAT IS BETTER THAN LAST YEAR!" Dale said, "AS WE HAVE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, OUR THIRTEEN MAGNIFICENT KEYBEARERS FIGHTING FOR GIFTS! THAT'S LIKE BLACK FRIDAY ALL OVER AGAIN!"

The crowd went wild as the Keybearers skidded through the ice rink to face each other. Blazen threateningly glared at Thunder, "You better watch out, Johnny Boy, 'cuz Daddy Claus is coming to take you out."

"Bring it on, Ginger." Thunder insulted with a smile, and the crowd went "ooooOOOOh!" Blazen squinted.

The referee came between Thunder and Blazen and blew the whistle, initiating the battle ride. The song "Sleigh Ride" finally went into its lyrics portion. The Keybearers went full-speed, collecting as much gifts as they could. Naraku, Ruin, Ciel, and Flora were among the top rank. The heroes swirled, zoomed past obstacles, until they reached an intersection where presents started flying from the crowd and onto the road for every Keybearer to catch.

"AND IT'S HAPPENING, FOLKS!" Chip exclaimed, "ALL SHOPPERS ARE GIVING AWAY THEIR GIFTS TO THE ARENA FOR THEIR FAVORITE KEYBEARER TO GET! WHO WILL GET THE MOST GIFTS JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS?"

"OOOH! I DO!" Dale squealed excitedly.

Ciel found her gift in front of her: a white silver box. She drooled at its appearance and went full-speed for the opportunity, "I GOT IT!" she screamed, her hand reaching out for the gift.

CIEL IS REACHING OUT FOR HER FIRST GIFT!

YEEAAAAHHH!!

"No you don't!" Aegis shouted before shooting out a gush of Holy Water at Ciel, pushing her away from the gift. Tandem jumped to the occasion and snatched himself the gift.

AND SHE LOST HER GIFT TO TANDEM!

AWWWW…

Tandem put the brakes on his Key Ride and stopped to watch Sharx's Copter Mode closing on him. "Gotcha!" Sharx sneered and the Copter started barraging missiles. Tandem made his Key Ride vanished and started flipping and back-flipping around with smooth aerobic ninja moves, dodging every missile to Sharx's surprise.

"WHOA! CHECK OUT THE MOVES! I'M GETTING DIZZY UP IN HERE!" Screamed Dale.

Tandem went to a complete stop. He went Doppelganger Mode and leapt to the air, cornering Sharx's Copter Mode. The helpless Sharx looked around, surrounded. The crowd gasped.

"No, gotcha!" Tandem said, extending his arms and yelled out "Shatter!" before Sharx Copter Mode froze in place. The crowd gasped some more.

OMG! HE'S GETTING READY FOR HIS SHATTER FINISH MODE! AYIYAIYAAAI!!

Tandem brought back his Keyblade and turned it to Rotor Mode, completing his Finish. A massive explosion rived up the audience.

AND SHARX IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT!

WAIT A MINUTE! SCRATCH THAT!

The crowd gasped. Tandem noticed the crowd got their attention diverted behind him. He turned around and saw Sharx, upside down in midair, with his Dessert Eagles pointing at him.

"No, got CHA!"

He started firing.

OHHHH!! Groaned the crowd in awe of this sudden twist. Sharx grabbed three gifts in the process.

SHARX GOT WHAT HE WANTS FOR CHRISTMAS!

THAT'S MORE GIFT POINTS COUNTING AND ONLY A MINUTE AND A HALF LEFT!

A few distances from Sharx, Thunder and Cross were in their Motor Modes facing each other and riding their motorcycles on concave walls.

I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS DALE, BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS EXCITED ABOUT--! WHOAAA! CHECK IT OUT!

Cross jumped off his motorcycle and the vehicle came to him back into Keyblade forms. With two Keyblades on hand, he readied for a mad swing at a surprised Thunder. Thunder landed a Blast attack on him, sending him flying. The crowd shouted again as Thunder collected his gifts.

AND THAT WAS ANOTHER COUNT!

WATCH OUT!

Thunder suddenly saw a Keyblade heading down on him. It was Cross's. The surprised Thunder jumped off his bike as the Keyblade shattered his vehicle. Thunder tumbled downhill.

WHOAAAA… the crowd shouted.

THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE FOR THUNDER!

"HEeeey!"

The crowd diverted their attention away from Thunder to see Ciel chasing Arctic in her Key Ride, as Arctic was skidding around the arena.

"Get back here with my gifts!" Ciel angrily barked.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE AN ANGRY GIFT GIVER GIVING CHASE! HA! GET IT?" Dale said.

Arctic blew raspberry and pulled a clown face on Ciel. Ciel's face turned red.

"NOW SERIOUSLY, IF I WERE HIM I WOULD WATCH WHERE I'M GOING!" Chip told Dale.

Right on cue, Arctic slammed head-first on the glass wall. "TOLD YA!" Chip said.

Ciel collected her gifts. She turned around and saw a Bomb landing right at her.

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The crowd exclaimed at the spontaneous explosion that caused all gifts to spread around the field.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM BFF SOLEDAD! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD TRUST NO ONE!"

The Keybearers huddled up like children at the rainfall of gifts flying around the arena.

"NOW IT'S EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Dale exclaimed as the Keybearers started blasting each other for gifts, landing Key strokes, switching modes, delivering deadly magic, and attempting to Finish one another with their Finish Mode as they kept on toward the finish line.

"HEY!" Blazen caught everyone's attention. "Eat this, Grinches!" Blazen engulfed his body in flames, flew into the air and casted his Supernova attack first. Some dodged every attack he delivered; some got nailed by the flames. Blazen readied for his Finish. Like a phoenix, he flew around before making his attempt to land, but at that moment,

_KLINSH!_

Arctic casted Klinsh! on him, freezing him on contact.

WHOA! RIGHT ON CONTACT! THERE'S NO UNDERESTIMATING ARCTIC'S SMOOTH MOVES.

Ciel swerved past Arctic, stealing his gifts.

"BEG TO DIFFER!" Dale told Chip.

"HEY!" Arctic shouted, but Ciel got too far to hear him, but she didn't bother. She stopped when Aegis blocked her road and casted Dragon Grace on her. The dragon energy roared and went in pursuit of Ciel. Stone came to Ciel's aid and casted Magnet, drawing Aegis' dragon energy into the spell. Aegis gasped. Stone raised his foot up and stomped, causing a tremor and smashing a range of enemies. Aegis lost his balance, and all the gifts escaped from him. Ciel and Stone retrieved their gifts.

Ciel and Stone rode their Keyblades toward the finish line and noticed Flora and Naraku closing in on them. Naraku pulled out a Sickle and slashed Stone's Keyblade. The Keyblade started losing powers and crashed. Ciel stopped to go check on her boyfriend, but he told her to go for the goal and leave him be. She turned around when Flora stopped her pace. Flora did some hand waves and a Keyblade Portal appeared bellow. "Uh-Oh."

CHEEEERRS!! The crowd got overexcited as millions of gifts have left Ciel's grasp. Flora, ready to collect them all, saw Naraku casting Void, drawing a circle on the ground with her scythe. The circle suddenly glowed and Flora vanished.

Ruin used Black Magick Fire, torching every obstacle around and making his own, forcing the opponents to get lost in the process. Naraku and Ruin took more gifts.

SERIOUSLY, HOW FUN IS THAT? ANYBODY WHO SLEEPS THROUGH THIS IS A FOOL! Chip said.

WE STILL GOT TEN SECONDS LEFT ON THE CLOCK! Dale reminded everyone.

More gifts came pouring down on the field. Surprisingly, there was enough for everyone. Sharx opened one of his and saw a bomb! Before he could react, the bomb got to him. Soon all, but Blazen and Thunder, saw the gifts were rigged as everyone got the same explosive delivery. Thunder noticed his gift points were close match with Blazen and saw there one gift left. He revved up his Motorbike and went straight for the gift. Blazen grabbed the explosive gift, leapt into the air, and like a phoenix, his body engulfed in flames again, turning on the bomb and ready to detonate.

The crowd got on edge. "Uh-Oh! I don't like where this is heading!" Chip exclaimed.

WATCH OUT EVERYONE! WATCH OUT!!

Thunder reached his gift, picked it up and turned around to see a phoenix-shaped human charging with a bomb in hand. BLAZEN! The crowd screamed right when Blazen connected with Thunder and a massive explosion pulled them apart. Shards from the ice wall spread out everywhere and the rest of the Keybearers went flying into the skies.

The explosion diminished and the smoke started clearing out just as the "Sleigh Ride" song was ending at approximately 2 minutes 14 seconds. The crowd went dead silent at that moment, anxious to see the last person crossing his damaged Keyblade on the ground to the finish line.

…

..

.

…

..

.

YYYEEEEAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAAAYYYYYYHHHHHH!!!

The crowd finally went wild after what felt like a forever moment of silence once they saw Blazen, standing up on his feet. He looked around, hearing the crowd cheering out for him. He cockily pumped his fists in the air.

OH… MY… NUTNESS! THIS IS HISTORY IN THE MAKING! Chip squealed.

LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW KEYBLADE RIDER WOULDN'T YOU SAY? A BRAND NEW CHAMPION!

xXx

A group of dark figures were watching a greenish-colored holographic 3D image of the Keybearers having too much fun at the Mirage Arena.

"Gosh, these fellows surely are having a grand time." One familiar voice spoke in the group. It was Pete, King Mickey's former Royal Guards Captain. He was with Maleficent and a whole diverse group of Disney villains—Hades, Jafar, Ursula, the Queen, and Captain Hook—from the top of Maleficent's Tower back in Enchanted Dominion.

Pete sighed, "I wish I was a youth again."

"Would you quit your moping?" Maleficent landed her staff on Pete's head, blinking him back to reality.

"He's _always _moping." Hades said to Maleficent, "What did you expect?"

"Reminds me why we have gathered here in this stenchy hall of foul to talk about these meddlesome fools?" Jafar asked.

"Because we are expecting a visitor, Jafar." Maleficent said to him, "Someone who can help us achieve what we truly want for Christmas after years of scheming. And don't call my chamber stenchy."

"What's the name?" Captain Hook asked, "I'm _hooked_ to know."

"Some voodoo sorcerer named Dr. Facilier." Maleficent said.

"Facilier?" the Queen repeated the name, "What kind of name is this?"

"Pah! I'm sure he's not evil material." Ursula argued.

"Ouch." A smooth voice with a New Orleans accent caught the villains' attention. It was Dr. Facilier, "Not evil material?" he said, leaning by the door and twirling his cane around. "Why that's the meanest thing to say, my lovely squid. If I were to cook you, and then eat you up and not like how you taste, would you be happy?"

Facilier came further into the chamber to join the villains. Ursula smirked, "I would be delighted." She responded.

"Doesn't matter." Facilier said before pointing his staff into the air, and magically morphed in an overhead and a projector.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Allow me to present you a Holiday sneak peek presentation at what's gonna happen to our fellow teens Keybearers."

And with his magic, he transformed the chamber into a movie theater. The villains sat on their seats with popcorn and sodas, and sporting 3D glasses. Then Facilier said, breaking the fourth wall. "The 3D glasses add a nice touch."

"BEHOLD!" Facilier bellowed, "Research shows that during the Christmas season, starting Thanksgiving max…"

The movie screen displayed a line graph with the month on the x-axis and the amount of weight gain on the y-axis. He pointed at the Nov-Dec increase of weight gain.

"…people eat so much, they end up getting _FAT_!" he barked in conclusion.

The Disney Villains all looked impressed.

"Oh-Hohh!" Jafar laughed, "Marvelous!"

"So what's your point?" Ursula said.

"My point is…" Facilier displayed a small video in his slide show, showing drawings of the thirteen Keybearers eating and getting fat and blowing up. The video kept playing over and over again, "we're gonna be feeding these teenagers like worthless holiday guests, who can think of nothing but get stuffed… and stuffed… and stuffed… till they BLOW!"

"And their Keyblades will be OURS?" Hook looked on with hope gleaming in his eyes. The villains all looked the same.

"HA! HA! HA! HAA—no."

The villains all looked disappointed.

"Then whyyy are we wasting our time HEEERE?" Hades turned red.

"Just sit down and watch the show!" Facilier snapped as his self-moving shadow grew to massive size and casted itself over the villains like a god. The villains suddenly felt tamed.

Facilier smiled again, "It's gonna be one sweet holiday treat."

* * *

**Next Chapter**…


	2. Invitation to Christmas Dream Dinner

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix. **

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story are based on the OCs from ****the fanfic****_ Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_****. For more information about these cast of characters, check out that fanfic.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Christmas HD::**

_**-**__Invitation to Christmas Dream Dinner__**-**_

* * *

~Narrated by: Dr. Facilier

Twas the day before Christmas, and all through the buildings of the homeworld Midlight City, not a creature were stirring, not even a mouse. But the people in that city were spreading out, going on their last-minute holiday shopping.

Yet soaring above that massive city, was the magnificent airship the_ Elincio_, were these meddlesome kids, the thirteen Keybearers were spending their Christmastime onboard.

Their diabolical plan, as I would say, was to celebrate Christmas each day in each of their thirteen homes. Today, they were celebrating inside Jean-Michel's private turf. But there were only ten of them in the ship's living's room: Taylor, Talen, Sierra, Pierre, Violet, Matt, Axel, Jean-Michel, Denzel, and Trayne. Kami and Tenshu were somewhere else in the ship.

"Merry early Christmas!" said Taylor to her friends, full of cheers, as they were all opening their early Christmas presents she bought for them.

"It's just a fruit basket." Axel stared at his gift with displeasure on his face, before staring at everyone else's. They _all_ received the same gift: fruit baskets.

"Makes the perfect holiday gift!" Taylor squealed.

"They're just fruit baskets wrapped up in some fancy holiday trim!" Talen complained, offending Taylor.

"It's the thought that counts." Taylor grumbled.

"Thanks for the effort, Taylor." Violet said, "But I don't see one of us being thrilled about fruits."

"APPLE! MY FAVORITE!" Denzel exclaimed right on cue, pulling out his favorite fruit. Violet just stared at him with one eye's corner. "What?" he said.

"Do y'all infamous mind?" Jean-Michel said to the twelve friends. He was on a ladder, facing the fully decorated Christmas tree with a trophy in hand, "I'm tryin' to put my Golden Star Award for Best Actor of the Year on top of the tree!"

"Why do you even have that anyway?" Matt asked him.

"To recognize m'self for my greatness!" JM said proudly with his chin up, "Now if y'all excuuse me—!" he faced the tree again, "—the tree awaits its crown." He started moving his trophy closer to the treetop.

"OH MY GOSH, Y'GUYS! CHECK IT OUT!" Rian exploded with cheers, and Jean-Michel caught by surprise, crashed on the tree, and the tree fell hard to the ground. Rian quickly apologized to JM for frightening him then returned his gaze to his iPhone. Something on that electronic gadget screen had taken him by surprise.

Everyone gathered around him to see what he was staring at, "What is it? I can't see!" Sierra exclaimed. "Hey that's pretty cool!" Axel said. "A live chat?" Pierre concluded when he and everyone saw the screen saying 'Awaiting video chat…'

"I know! And check this out! It's from King Mickey himself!" Rian pointed out the mail envelope icon with Mickey's Insignia displayed on it. He pushed the button and on that screen displayed the face of the jolly tiny king.

"KING MICKEY!" The teens greeted him.

"A Merry Christmas in advance to you all!" King Mickey greeted back.

"What's up, King?" Rian asked.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve and I am inviting everyone to our annual Christmas Dream Dinner at Disney Castle!" Mickey announced, "And I am inviting all of you as well."

"Don't forget to bring your parents!" Queen Minnie said to the screen.

"Hey, Queen Minnie's here too!" Denzel beamed.

"Oooh…" Rian sounded a bit distressed, "I don't think that's gonna work, guys."

Mickey and Minnie's smiles vanished from their faces, "Oh no…" Minnie cried, "You can't come to dinner?"

"What shame…" Mickey sighed.

"No!" Rian quickly said, "I meant our parents! They can't come. They still don't know about our secrets."

"But they so want us to be in their home for Christmas." Talen said, "And when it comes to their Christmas tradition, it's chaos."

"Hmm-Mmh! I remember the turkey." JM said, reminiscing their last Christmas. "Oh yeah… sheesh, talk about black butterball." Talen replied, having a clear picture in mind.

"But we are definitely coming!" Sierra blurted out before facing everyone, "right?"

"WHOOHOO!" The Keybearers cheered in response.

"Oh, goody! That makes me happy!" Minnie cheered. "Oh boy!" Mickey beamed, "I can't wait to have you at the Audience Hall for dinner! It's gonna be fun!"

"Totally!" Pierre said with a smile, "Now that's what I call an early Christmas present, unlike Taylor's basket of fruits."

"HEY!" Taylor whined, "What part of 'It's the thought that counts!' don't you understand?"

"The 'thought' part?" Trayne replied, and everyone chortled. Taylor gave him a mean glare, and he subdued, "Sorry."

"And we're going to have a very special guest!" Mickey announced.

Sierra gasped, exclaiming, "Is it Santa Claus?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Ugh, please." He sounded doubtful, "Like anybody's gonna believe in the bearded wonder."

"Great guess, Sierra!" Minnie exclaimed right on cue, surprising Axel and the rest of the teens, "Santa Claus _is _coming to town! And he's bringing his family with him!"

"His family?" the teens were surprised.

"We'll start the fun this evening with caroling around Disney Town." Mickey said, "See you then!"

And with that the video chat ended. The teens stared at each other turning red with excitement. To think about spending the best holiday winter vacation ever in the Kingdom Hearts universe was sheer bliss! Better than spending them with their families. They couldn't contain themselves and they exploded, "We're going to Disney Castle! WHOO!"

And so the young heroes embarked to a new adventure, in dining for the holidays.

xXx

"So they're going to a Christmas Eve dinner, big whoop." Jafar complained, prompting Dr. Facilier to pause the story on the screen.

"Big, huge, _important _whoop." Dr. Facilier pointed out, "Keep your eyes on the goal, my friend. Keep your eye on the goal."

"Yeahh," Hades wrapped his arm around Jafar's shoulder, "We're going to get these little tykes during dinner… by inviting them for dinner too."

All the villains stood quiet, flabbergasted by the idea. Then Facilier said, "I wasn't thinking about that, but LOOOVE the idea, Hades! How you think big!"

The villains all agreed.

"Hate to spoil the fun," the Queen said, standing up and moving to the center of the room to join Facilier, "But didn't we already _have _dinner with them before?"

The villains looked puzzled. Then the Queen said, "With Thunder and his friends?"

The villains still looked puzzled. The Queen then barked out, "The HAM?!"

The villains, like a jolt in their heads, suddenly remembered and frowned at that memory, "OHHHH!"

Maleficent glared at Pete, "I blame you for the ham…" she sounded eerie. Pete cowered, "But it was a mistake."

"But, sweetie queen." Dr. Facilier said to the Queen, "That was a _long _time ago."

"Last Christmas Eve?" the Queen reminded the sorcerer, "Perhaps we should sit down and watch _that _show."

* * *

**Next Chapter**…


	3. Crash Landing

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix. **

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story are based on the OCs from ****the fanfic****_ Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_****. For more information about these cast of characters, check out that fanfic.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Christmas HD::**

_**-**__Crash Landing__**-**_

* * *

Disney Town was brimming with excitement. Every man, woman, and children from this quaint little magical world were decking their streets and homes with boughs and hollies while whistling holiday tunes. They were into the full-blown holiday spirit. And the castle's Court Wizard Donald Duck was cheerfully cooperating.

"Come on, people! Get to work! These ornaments aren't gonna hang on the trees themselves… paint, paint, let's go with the green-red paint! Hey, who put that there? They can't be up here, they should be down _there! _Anybody got some ointment? My feet are killing me!"

One of the citizens offered Donald ointment, and Donald took it, "Thank you." He said sweetly before resuming giving commands, "…now here we go! Got the tree lights? The reindeers? Any carolers available? Perfect! Got the list? Check it twice! It ain't done!" he then saw a cooked turkey on a platter passing by, "Now that's some gooood turkey!"

"Uh… Donald?"

Donald heard the Captain of the Royal Guards, Goofy calling nearby. He turned to his direction and saw Goofy, all wrapped up by the Christmas lights, with his arms and legs twisted around his body, "I'm kinda stuck…?"

Donald shook his head and sighed.

"Sweet setup Goofy!" said the enthusiastic Zack Fair to Goofy. Zack was nearby decorating when he saw Goofy in his situation, "How'd you do that? Here, let me help."

"Err… Zack? I don't think this is such a good id—!" Donald tried to warn Zack but was too late. Zack yanked on the cord and Goofy twirled. But at the same time, the lights were somehow connected to a house roof, and they too started splitting. Sparkles escaped from the Christmas lights as they were tearing off the house roof borders and eventually took down a snowman who was installed on the rooftop. The snowman landed on a piece of wood. The wood bounced in reaction, knocking something sharp into the air, flying straight to an inflatable Santa Claus. The balloon pierced and took Horace Horsecollar with it. Horace flew around the sky screaming for help. Then Horace went straight for something coming from the sky: the _Elincio!_

All the thirteen Keybearers who were present heard a screaming and went to check it out from the sky deck.

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"Looks like it's coming from a distance." Tenshu said, examining Horace coming straight toward them.

"It's gonna crash on the ship!" Sierra exclaimed, "Everyone evacuate!"

The Keybearers started panicking, right on cue to Horace and the inflatable Santa Claus piercing through _the Elincio_, sending it straight to a forest at a long distance. Donald, Goofy, Zack, and the rest of the Disney Town citizens could hear their scream afar. The screaming disappeared and so did the ship into the sea of trees.

Donald angrily glared at Zack. Zack giggled nervously, "Err… S-Sorry guys!" he scratched the back of his head, flushed.

Moments later, the Keybearers have recovered from their fall and realized they have landed in the small park just in front of Disney Castle. Mickey and his Royal Guards came to see if they were okay, and they were fine. They talked briefly.

"Gosh, what a crash landing." Mickey said, "Glad to see you all right. And you're just in time for the Disney Town Christmas Dream decoration! It's a tradition we do every Christmas Eve, even if the town is festive! Anyone of you wanna volunteer?"

Some of the teens scratched their heads in thought, not feeling like decorating, "Gee I dunno…" Pierre muttered, "The idea of decorating an entire town is… well…"

"Overwhelming?" Axel said, "Stressful? Back-hurting fun?"

"I was gonna say too much." Pierre responded.

"Guys, you don't have to do much." Minnie said, "The whole town has finished decorating anyway. All that is left is to put on the Christmas Star on top of the tree."

When Minnie said that last part, Jean-Michel lit up, "Star on top of the tree?" he pulled out from behind him, as if by magic, another one of his Golden Star Awards Trophy. This time it said 'Best Musical Artist of the Year', "Leave it to me. Stars are my special—!"

"Forget it, JM." Talen pulled him back by his colon.

"Oh, Queen Minnie!" called out Daisy Duck from inside the Castle, catching all attention, "Hate to give you bad news, but we're short on kitchen staffs." She announced, "And dinner is not until tonight. So far we got the turkey and the ham ready for baking."

"Oh, no. Short on staffs?" Minnie sighed, "that's unfortunate."

Mickey lit up, "Not so!" he then faced the teens, "How about those who are not on town decoration duty get to be on kitchen duty?"

It didn't take the teenagers a few seconds to decide, "I wanna decorate!" Rian exclaimed before he took off for Disney Town. Then Talen, Pierre, Axel, Denzel, Trayne and Jean-Michel gave chase, shouting and screaming "It's mine!" or "That's my job!" or "Stay away from the tree!" as if they were all competing for the spot.

Minnie and Daisy then looked around, counting the teens that stayed behind, Sierra, Taylor, Violet, and Matt. Kami and Tenshu were still not with the party. "I guess that leaves out the four of you." Daisy said.

"Let's head over to the kitchen." Minnie said before leading the party to their destination, heading down the castle's massive Audience Chamber which was filled with Disney characters.

The teens noticed the princesses of hearts were present at the chamber: Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Alice, Jasmine, and a new princess of heart Tiana, were with their respective princes Richard, Charming, Philip, the Beast, Aladdin, and Naveen as the Frog, and their lovable companions (Alice doesn't have any prince). Peter Pan Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys were there, Pinocchio and his father Gepetto and cat Figaro were there, Hercules, Philotectes, and Pegasus were there, even the lions and aliens from Pride Land and Deep Space were present. Ariel and her undersea companions were also present, but inside a giant pool that had magically been set up in the middle of the room. The massive crowd warmly greeted the teens, wishing them happy holidays and the teens responded back.

Finally they reached their destination: the royal kitchen; which looked a lot like one of those massive four-star restaurant kitchens with rows of thousands of kitchen utensils, and designated areas for cooking hot meals, cold meals, uncooked meals, and desserts of all kinds.

"Kami?" Sierra saw Kami at the party tray section of the kitchen. She was with her brother Tenshu, staring at a cauldron of gooey meat stew.

"Oh, it's you." Kami greeted them, giving them a quick glance before staring back at the gooey stew.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Staring at gumbo…" Tenshu said before stirring the stew and pulling up the spoon to let a gooey strand drip back into the cauldron, "…which looks really drippy."

"Gumbo? What's that?" Matt asked. Daisy and Minnie shrugged, perplexed, "We didn't order Gumbo for the feast." Minnie said.

Daisy suddenly "Oh no," she sighed, already getting an idea behind this strange stew, "Mama Odie struck again!"

Right on cue, Mama Odie magically made her entrance, "Y'got that right, honey!" she let out a good-hearty laugh, "Let the lady take care of things 'ere!"

"Mama Odie!" Minnie said, "You're supposed to be a guest."

"I can't be a guest at a Christmas party where the foods 'ere are nothing but un-'ealthy!" she said, "Seriously? Candy cane? Apple pie? Gingerbread cookies?"

"We got Green Bean Casserole." Daisy said. The teens frowned at the thought of the greenie dish. Violet approached the stew and pulled the spoon from the cauldron to let the stew drip again, "eww… to be honest, I'll take green bean casserole anytime and anyday…" she then faced the fairy grandmother, "…no offense."

"What?" Mama Odie snapped, "Y'all don't like mah gumbo stew! Well too BAD! Dat's what y'all eatin' t'night!"

The teens and the royals barked out, "NO!" Mama Odie pulled out a stern look through her round shady glasses. Despite knowing the old lady was blind, the gang still feared that look.

"How about we save it for dessert?" Tenshu said, pulling his friends' attention toward him. They looked at him with a mix of anger and disgust. Tenshu shrugged, "What?" he said before whispering, "Anything to get her out of the kitchen."

xXx

Back at Disney Town, the town square tree was all set and ready to get its Christmas Star.

"Got the star ready." Jean-Michel appeared with his trophies again, a box full of them.

"Dude." Rian said, "These are your awards, not the Christmas Star."

"Can'cha pretend?" JM complained.

"Gosh, I'm hungry." Pierre sighed, sensing his stomach churning and making noises. "I feel like eating some peanut brittle."

Axel reassured him, "Guys, don't worry about a thing. The sooner we finish decorating, the sooner we get to eat."

Right on cue, Taylor and Sierra who were carrying the gumbo casserole away from the kitchen and Mama Odie, overheard them. Taylor pulled out this mischievous scheming smile, "I got an idea." Taylor almost sounded evil.

Sierra almost giggled, but then retained herself, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Stick to the plan," she said before turning serious, "and don't laugh." She then approached the guys, "Hey guys! Wanna eat something? I'm sensing you're hungry." Sierra stayed behind, trying her best not to laugh out loud.

The guys saw what Taylor was carrying, and they started drooling. They didn't actually see the sauce as the casserole was covered with a lid.

"Is it mashed potatoes?" Trayne drooled. "Apple pie?" Denzel exclaimed, "Sweet Tapioca pudding?" Talen wondered, "I better see some stuffed mushrooms in there!" Pierre yelped. "Ribbed Roast for me!" Axel said. "I'm feeling some turkey myself." Rian said.

Taylor opened the casserole dish to their surprise. The boys all frowned in disgust, "EWWWWW!"

"What is that, mucus soup?" Axel cried out.

Sierra finally exploded with laughter. Taylor shot her a cold glare, "I told you not to laugh!" Sierra chortled.

Goofy went for the soup. With a sweep of his finger, he took a sample, "Mmm~!" he said, "That's some good stew."

The boys groaned again. Taylor and Sierra couldn't believe Goofy actually _tasted _that stuff and _liked _it. "YOU find this gumbo sauce tasty?" Taylor questioned him.

"Is that what this is?" Goofy asked, "Gawrsh, who knew Mama Odie could be such an awesome cook."

"Got dat right!" Mama Odie suddenly reappeared in front of everyone, surprising the girls who were planning to throw away her food. Mama Odie angrily pointed her staff at the girls, and her pet snake glared at them on cue, "…and y'all wanna throw away good food?" she snatched her casserole back, "Shame on you! At least Goofy 'ere appreciate good food!"

Talen rolled his eyes, "It's Goofy of all people. What did you expect?"

"We weren't gonna throw it away!" Taylor exclaimed. Then Sierra declared, "Yeah, we were gonna feed it to the sewage rats!"

"Mmh-Hmm! Nice try! Back to da kitchen!" Mama Odie ordered.

Not far from the town square, Jafar, Ursula and Dr. Facilier were watching. Ursula appeared to be missing her tentacles. Instead she had received nice skinny legs to fit her overweight upper and belly. She even wore a fur coat. Jafar wore a white vizier costume and Facilier remained in his business outfit with the touch of voodoo. Jafar and Ursula saw Dr. Facilier pulling out this evil smile like he had something in mind.

"So, what's the plan?" Jafar asked him.

"Simple." Dr. Facilier said, "We act like good citizens, buy their love, and we trap them."

"Good citizens…" Ursula shuddered, "Please… why not just cook me and get it over with?"

"Already had lunch." Dr. Facilier responded jokingly. But Ursula didn't like that joke when she stared strangely at the conniving doctor. "Watch my shadow work its magic." He said demonstrating his shadow leaving its usual spot and lurking around the festive Disney Town.

The shadow slipped behind Rian, and like a snake raising its body when ready to strike, the shadow raised itself, forming a monstrous shape with pointy teeth and claws. Rian sensed the shadow behind him and turned around. The shadow turned to the shadow of a baby squirrel, staring and making cute sounds and cocking its head on one side in a clueless manner. Rian didn't suspect a thing.

"Oh my gosh! How cute!" Sierra noticed the shadow in squirrel form and went to look behind Rian to spot the real thing, "You got a squirrel down there?" she said, searching after noticing it wasn't there.

"Squirrel? What squirrel?" Rian asked, looking around for the squirrel but not finding the real thing but its shadow. Sierra was too distracted to respond. Right on cue, Dr. Facilier responded instead, "Every squirrel. They all look gorgeous don't they?"

The Keybearers stood on alert at the presence of the Disney Villains.

"Villains." Rian said.

"What are they doing here?" Talen gnashed his teeth.

"Spreading a little holiday cheer of course." Jafar said, "Why? Just because we're on the wrong side of nature, doesn't mean we can't spread a little joy once in a while."

"Let me clear this up for you." Axel said, "There's nothing joyful about you people."

"Ouch." Dr. Facilier whimpered, "And to think we were gonna be good hosts as to invite you all to our marvelous Christmas Night—!" he was about to say nightmare but Ursula cleared her throat and he quickly said, "—Dinner."

The teens looked at each other.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we were already invited. You can't persuade us." Talen said.

"We'll give you food right now." Facilier said before warping from out of nowhere a tray full of spicy New Orleans chicken wings with BBQ and spicy mustard. The dish aromatic smell and succulent appearance somehow enchanted the guys to the point where their eyes were circling and their lower lips were pouring our drool, "You don't have to work for it."

"We don't have to work for it…?" Trayne mumbled.

"You don't have to, you don't need to." Jafar said with a tempting voice, his snake staff beaming at the guys, enchanting them more.

"It's an all-you-can-eat buffet…" Ursula chuckled temptingly, "And you can enjoy it all day long…"

Slowly and slowly, the villains started dragging the heroes from the crowd, and into a dark corridor where they finally vanish together

* * *

**Next Chapter**…


	4. Christmas Dinner with Villains

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix. **

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story are based on the OCs from ****the fanfic****_ Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_****. For more information about these cast of characters, check out that fanfic.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Christmas HD::**

_**-**Christmas Dinner with Villains__**-**_

* * *

It was the twilight hour and Disney Town had finished decorating. Jean-Michel got off the ladder after putting the Star—the actual Christmas Star—on top of the tree. The star took its glorious shine and everyone awed, completely moved at the sight. JM and Sierra were the only ones of the teens who took part of the decoration. The girls: Taylor, Violet, and Kami and the guys Matt and Tenshu were in the kitchen preparing for the feast; while the other guys: Rian, Talen, Pierre, Axel, Denzel, and Trayne seemed to be missing. That was because the Disney Villains had lured them away from the crowd with a diabolical-not-so-diabolic plan in mind, with a plate of spicy chickens. So JM and Sierra were distracted at that moment, unaware of what was happening.

They finally turned to notice their friends were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Sierra pondered.

"I finally got the real star on the tree, and they disappear not giving me credit?" JM pouted, "Who cares about them, anyway?"

"We finally did it everyone!" Donald told everyone involved in the decoration, and they all let out a proud cheer worthy of this achievement. "We got our Christmas decorations done and the Christmas Spirit is proudly shining in our city!"

"Sweet, are we gonna eat now?" JM asked, sounding impatient.

**xXx**

Dinner at Disney Castle's Audience chamber was finally underway, and King Mickey got everyone's attention as he stood up in front of the Audience Chamber.

"What's up, everybody? I hope you're all having a great Christmas! Cuz it's finally that time of year again to kick off our Annual Christmas Dream Dinner!" the King exclaimed, and cheers followed, "Do your thing, Genie!"

Genie poofed out of nowhere and took over the entire hall, "Stand back everyone! We're gonna work some Christmas Magic!" he pulled up his 'sleeves', cracked his knuckles, and started shooting shot of magic at every table, magically conjuring hot cocoas with vanilla-flavored froth and sprinkles of cinnamon.

"Wow! Thanks Genie!" Aladdin thanked him and so did everyone. Some got special kind of cocoa like Abu who got banana-flavored, and Timon and Puumba who got bug-flavored.

"Talk about delish!" Timon exclaimed, and Puumba was like, "Mmh-Mmh!"

"Sigh… I love Christmas." Jasmine said with a sigh, "it's always so special."

"And so magical too." Cinderella agreed.

"I hope nothing's gonna ruin it." Aurora wondered, and then Tiana sighed on cue, "…except Mama Odie. I heard she took over the kitchen."

"Come on, girls! Her cooking's not that bad!" Belle pointed out, but then she looked puzzled, "is it?"

As the Disney guests were enjoying themselves with the delicious cocoa appetizers, JM and Sierra rushed over to the kitchen, hoping Christmas dinner hasn't really been taken over by Mama Odie. It did. The kitchen got overwhelmed with the foulest smell.

"Eww… what is—?" Sierra remarked.

"We are making lots of progress 'ere!" Mama Odie exclaimed, twirling a large cauldron full of gumbo stew enough to feed an entire city. Taylor, Matt, and Violet were reluctantly preparing some spices for more of Mama Odie's recipes, "Come on and 'elp us out!" the Fairy Grandmother exclaimed.

"Uh-uh!" Jean-Michel honestly shook his head, "I don't think so."

Sierra quickly rushed over to join her friends. "What's going on here? I thought we were supposed to be seasoning some hams, sizzling some geese, liquefying some eggnog, grounding some mashed potatoes, building some gingerbread homes, and baking some cookies and flan OF ALL THOSE THINGS?"

"Uh… yeah, about that. Not gonna happen." Violet mumbled.

"Queen Minnie's gonna have a cow!" Sierra exclaimed.

Taylor pointed Sierra and JM at the Queen. She was tasting Mama Odie's latest gumbo recipes: seafood gumbo. And apparently she was _loving _it! "Mmh-Hmm! That's some good stew right there, Mama Odie! So glad I put you in charge!"

Mama Odie laughed, "I knew you'd come around, child!"

Sierra and JM stared in disbelief, "I guess Queen Minnie's not in charge of the kitchen anymore." JM commented.

Matt looked around and noticed something, or someone—or some people—were missing, "Where's Rian and the others?"

All eyes looked around. No signs of Rian, Talen, Pierre, Axel, Denzel, or Trayne. "Aren't they supposed to be with you guys?" Violet asked Sierra.

"That's funny! I was about to ask you the same questions!" Sierra said.

"Aren't they with you?" JM asked.

"Of course not! Why would we ask you that?" Matt asked.

"Guess they bailed." Taylor said.

"Get real, people." Kami entered the conversation with Tenshu, "Why would they bail when all they've been whining about the whole trip was how they gonna love eating 15 pound turkey in one sitting?"

"Kami's got a point." Tenshu said. Suddenly, the kitchen door busted open and Minnie came in exclaiming with worries, "Ten hours till Christmas, and our main guests still haven't arrived!"

The teens looked worried.

**xXx**

"Welcome, guests." Dr. Facilier brought the teens to a large dining hall with a large table in the middle. But the corridor had that feel of darkness around it. Hades snapped his finger and conjured up fire in the middle of the table. The teens felt uncomfortable. They felt like being at a ritual where they were gonna witness a sacrifice… maybe their sacrifices.

"Let us make this Christmas dinner, a _Reveillon_." Dr. Facilier said, and with one point of his staff, he conjured up a grand feast full of meats, stuffings, and drinks of all kinds, and even the spiciest foods sitting at that large table. The teens all gasped, in awe of this tasty vision.

"Baked geese, grilled pheasants, cranberry sauce…" Rian moaned.

"BBQ sauce with yams and mashed potatoes, and ciders and champagnes…" Talen mumbled.

"Bisques, oysters…" Pierre drooled.

"Bowl of Gulf fishes, filet of fish, chocolate mousse, peanut stew…" Axel murmured.

"Truffle potatoes with lamb chop, grilled plantains, Crème Brulee…!" Trayne's mouth was just hanging.

"It's paradise." Denzel whimpered.

The guys didn't hesitate to rush in to sit at the fire-lit table for a satisfying Christmas Eve dinner, chewing on everything they could find like pigs with their hearts content.

"See? Isn't this tasty?" Dr. Facilier said to the busy eaters, "And you didn't even have to eat that mumbo gumbo trash."

"The same one these friends of yours were gonna serve you." Hades sighed, "Oh, the horror."

"I know." The Queen shook her head, "I once fed my stepdaughter a poisoned apple, and I am appalled."

"Mnh! I gotta admit. You guys do have harsh on holidays." Axel said to the villains, misspelling the word 'heart' with his mouth full of pheasant breasts and his lips covered with BBQ sauce. "Pash me the cider!"

"Not the apple one thought!" Denzel told him, and Pierre handed Axel the strawberry-flavored one instead. Axel popped the cork open and jugged down the drink. Talen's eyes peered across the table like a hunter, before seizing his hand on a piece of spicy lobster and started sucking on the white meat in the shell. He then grabbed handful of oysters, busted the shells open and went sucking some more. Pierre was attacking the bisque like an animal and used the fishes to dunk on the creamy soup. Trayne was like a dog, grubbing on the truffle and lamp chop, and Denzel couldn't get his hands and mouth off the delicious grilled plantains.

"Talk about animals." The disgusted Maleficent muttered.

Rian was ready to embark on devouring the peanut stew when he stopped short.

"Wait, whoa! Guys! Wait a sec… STOP!" he barked out loud and everyone froze in place like someone pushed to Pause button on them. Their eyes fixated on Rian.

The villains turned anxious, "Err… something wrong?" Hades wrapped his skinny fingers around Rian's shoulder.

"Yes, something's wrong!" Rian freaked out, pushing Hades' hand away from him, "We're having a Christmas dinner! WITH VILLAINS!"

The villains looked at each other, puzzled. "So… of course we're villains." Hook added, "What did you expect?"

"Come to think of it, we were expecting dinner with King Mickey and his guests?" Pierre said.

"We were _always_ expecting dinner with King Mickey and his guests." Talen said to Pierre, "He invited us, remember?"

"But _we_ invited _you_." Dr. Facilier said, his face turning creepy as he moved closer to the teens. Then his shadow snuck up behind Axel, creeping him out. Quickly the teens started cleaning up and ready to flee. "That's it! We're outta here!"

"Now, now. Don't be shy!" Hades said as the Disney Villains cornered the guys to the feast-filled dining table, "Stay, and stay at our table and make yourselves comfy for this lovely dinner."

"Yeah, like y'all, we're here to celebrate what Christmas is all about, see?" Pete beamed. He was coming in to the dining table with a new dish, "Jalapeno Mac and Cheese anyone?"

He sat the new tempting dish in front of the teens. The teens quietly sat back down at the table. "Ooh…" Rian said with a quivering sound in his throat, knowing he and the others couldn't resist the dish but at the same time wanting to do the right thing and get the heck outta here.

"Enjoy…" Ursula sounded provocative, her face closed in near Denzel. Silence filled the dining room. The teens stared at the Mac and Cheese that just arrived, looking all succulent and melting hot. They then turned to stare at the Disney Villains again, who were staring back creepily. They stared again at the Mac and Cheese, then back at the villains, back and forth.

Finally Denzel said, "Is this some kind of trap?"

The Disney Villains exploded with laughter. That tormented the teens.

"Hey man, that's not funny!" Pierre exclaimed, almost in tears.

"Oh, we are _so_ sorry." Ursula said, almost heartlessly, "We're so used to this gig; it's hard _not_ to laugh."

"Believe us," Dr. Facilier smiled, "If this was a trap, we wouldn't be feeding you all of this stuff. We would be poisoning you."

"Really?" Talen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, think about it! Have you been poisoned yet?" Hades asked, "Has any of you been poisoned?"

The teens checked each other, and shook their heads. They seemed fine. "We seem okay." Trayne said.

"Bingo!" Hades barked, "Now instead of being paranoid—!"

"You gotta eat what your mama served ya!" Ursula added.

"Plain and simple." The Queen finished unemotionally.

"Bon Appetit." Facilier grinned.

The guys looked at the food again before looking at each other again. They all smiled, "Well guys, I guess these villains _did _turn around."

"And the food's good too." Axel confirmed.

Denzel readied his fork and knife again, "Let's eat!" he shouted out.

"We got more dish!" Pete came back to the table, carrying a platter of delicious ham. The ham looked fine to the teens' eyes, but the villains freaked out at the sight of it. "NOOO!"

Pete stopped at mid-step. "No?" he appeared confused.

"This ham," Maleficent pointed out, "has been exposed to the sun, raw, for three days! IT'S NO GOOD ANYMORE! Toss it out! Toss it out now!"

Pete turned back, "Sheesh, then why did you let me cook that stuff?" He mumbled, taking leave.

The villains faced the stunned teens. "We get… clumsy once in a while," Dr. Facilier explained, "but rest assured, that everything's gonna be all right."

The teens shrugged like this ain't a problem and returned to stuffing themselves. The doctor huddled his villains companions like footballers huddling together for quick support before a big game.

"This is it. Plan's working. Feed them what they want!" Dr. Facilier ordered, giggling at the thought, "Until the ultimate moment when they'll CRASH!"

"And once they crash…" Maleficent added, "Then their hearts will be ours?"

"Even better. Their hearts, oh-so-strong and brave, will give in!" Dr. Facilier replied, "And _then_ they'll be ours for the taking. Talk about the best Christmas presents ever, don't y'all agree?"

"Gosh, I love your evilness." Jafar said to Dr. Facilier, "Where have you been all my life?"

The villains giggled

* * *

**Next Chapter**…


	5. Santa's here & still no Sign of the Guys

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix. **

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story are based on the OCs from ****the fanfic****_ Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_****. For more information about these cast of characters, check out that fanfic.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Christmas HD::**

_**-**Santa's here and still no Sign of the Guys__**-**_

* * *

Back at Disney Castle, Queen Minnie was freaking out, causing the teens to panic as well.

"Ten hours till Christmas, and our main guests still haven't arrived!" she said.

"Main guests?" the teens asked the paranoid Queen.

"Santa Claus and his elves!" she replied, "It's not gonna be a Christmas Dream Dinner without the lord of Christmas himself!"

"Maybe he got held by traffic?" Taylor said, "I heard the skies are really wintry and bad these days."

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TRAFFIC IN THE SKY!" Minnie exploded, and like a lightning storm, Donald and Goofy busted into the kitchen to reach the freaked-out Queen. Goofy accidentally slipped on a banana peel and landed right into Mama Odie's gumbo stew, causing catastrophe.

"Queen Minnie! My Queen!" Donald exclaimed, "You gotta calm down! Take a deep breath. Breathe…"

Minnie managed to close her eyes to inhale a deep breath, calming her nerves. Then Donald said, "…breathe out."

"How is that gonna help?" Minnie mumbled, one eye opened and fixed on Donald.

"Err…" Donald hesitated, pondering on what to say or do to avoid upsetting Queen Minnie or crushing her Christmas dream to meet Santa again; but then right on cue, Mickey burst into the kitchen and announced, "Hey everybody! Santa Claus's in town!"

"Oh, goodie!" Minnie squealed in joy and dashed for the audience chamber, zooming past Donald. Donald twirled in place. The teens looked at each other in utter shock. Could the _actual real _Santa Claus be here? They dashed past Donald and so did Mama Odie and Goofy.

And there he was: Santa Claus in the flesh. Sporting a great beard, but also sporting a large ruby-colored robe with snow-white colored fur around his collar and all the way down his robe, and carrying a staff and a basket full of toys, the audience chamber received the jolly old man's visit with great joy.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" he laughed jollily, "Merry Christmas everybody!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa Claus!" all the Disney guests greeted back.

"Santa Claus! We've been expecting you!" Minnie smiled, "Patiently."

"Uh-huh." Donald rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah right."

"And I'm honored to be invited to your Christmas Dream Dinner, King Mickey and Queen Minnie." He replied, "And before my annual run even."

The jolly old man then faced the teens, and laughed again, "Ohhh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! You must be the talented Keybearers I have heard so much about! Keybearers XIII!"

"The Thirteen Keybearers, sir." Matt politely corrected.

"But we like how you phrased it." Violet said.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa laughed again, "It is an honor to actually meet you twelve in person!"

To hear Santa actually say that was an honor to the teens even. "Really?" JM said, already feeling the special treatment.

But then Santa looked around and said, "But where are the rest of you?" he asked, and when the teens were about to respond he said, "Ohhh well, doesn't matter! I need you to do me a favor." He said.

The teens eagerly nodded their heads.

"I have made this list, and I want _you_," he pulled out a scroll from his back as if by magic, "…to check it twice."

On cue he pulled the scroll open, and its single massive page went about 75 feet long, with five columns of names all alphabetized and in tiny fonts. The teens stared at the list in disbelief.

"Err… Santa?" Taylor said, "Have you ever thought about going… err… I dunno… hi-tech?"

Santa blinked puzzlingly and cocked his head on one side, "hi-tech?"

"Yeah, like a computer? Or a netbook? A palm pilot!" Violet exclaimed, "Something that'll make this list easy to check twice?!"

"Ohh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! I see what you mean!" Santa laughed, "Yeah, I don't do that. You got five minutes. Go."

Santa left the teens with their mouths hanging.

Sierra heard someone calling. It was Jiminy Cricket. And he was with Pinocchio and Peter Pan.

"What's going on guys" Sierra asked.

"Looks like someone has something to share about the others." Jiminy said.

"Rumor has it that the town folks saw six guys wandering away from the crowd back at Disney Town earlier." Peter Pan said, "Well, by town folks, I mean Pinocchio."

"Hey! You saw them too!" Pinocchio said.

"Six guys?" Sierra said, before beaming, "Are they cute?"

"Err… those six guys are your friends?" Jiminy Cricket pointed out.

"The other six Keybearers." Peter Pan said.

"Rian and the others?" Sierra said, "Where are they? Did you see them anywhere?"

Peter Pan and Jiminy Cricket turned to face Pinocchio. Sierra then directed her attention toward the puppet boy, having a feeling that he may have a lead.

"Well…" Pinocchio solemnly said with his eyes on the floor, "…they must have gone to the supermarket to get some Christmas goodies."

His nose suddenly grew 4 feet. Pinocchio felt all wary eyes on him at his comment. He grinned, "…they have a _lot_ of Christmas goodies."

The nose grew 4 more feet. The gang gave him questioning looks. He smiled and admitted, "Okay, not at the supermarket, but at some other stores!"

His nose grew again. They continued looking at him. "…with villains."

His nose wouldn't give in.

"…for dinner preparation…"

The nose almost reached the castle's far wall.

"ALL RIGHT!" he finally confessed, "Dinner with the Villains! They were lured away by the Villains!"

His nose shrank back to normal. His confession got the entire audience chamber's attention.

The alerted Sierra exclaimed, "What? Villains?"

"What's going on?" King Mickey said.

"It's Rian and the others!" Sierra said, "The Disney Villains has captured them!"

"Captured?" Kami said, "They can't be stupid enough to get captured."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Kami." Aladdin joined in the conversation, "Remember Jafar's Staff."

"What about Hades' strong word of persuasion." Hercules recalled.

"Don't forget Shadow Man's multiple creepy shadows. Brr…" Prince Naveen shuddered.

Everyone recalled their respective villains' schemes, how tempting and evil they were.

"Is there any way we can locate where they are?" Donald asked.

Tenshu pulled out his PSP, "Got it. My PSP has access to the Gummi Net on the game _KH3 Online HD_."

"Well, turn it on boy!" The Beast said.

Tenshu turned it on without hesitation and began searching. There was this tension of waiting in the chamber, and it felt like it was taking forever until Tenshu shouted, "Found them!"

Everyone gathered anxiously.

"This is bad." Tenshu reported.

"Gawrsh… what's bad?" Goofy trembled.

"Pinocchio's findings. They got trapped inside Maleficent's Castle, _with_ the Disney Villains…" he then faced everyone in the audience chamber, "…and they are having dinner."

GASSP!

"NOT the eternal Christmas Dinner." Daisy cried out in agony.

"Eternal Christmas Dinner?" The teens didn't like the sound of that.

"More like Eternal Christmas Nightmare Dinner." Mickey clarified. That didn't reassure the teens a bit. "The Disney Villains are making an attempt at weakening the boys' hearts with too much food. And by doing that, they'll be free to capture them at their weak state!"

"And with the holidays on, foods now these days are full of carbohydrates and fats." Matt educated, "And too much carbs and fats cause heart problems."

"WHO CARES about foods and heart problems?!" JM exclaimed.

"I DO!" Taylor protested, "We girls gotta keep our figures intact!" And Sierra and Violet exclaimed in agreement, "YEAHH!!" And Kami's like, "What they say."

"I don't care about you girls' health problems!" JM said, "We gotta get these punks outta there, is what I'm sayin'!"

"How?" Mickey stopped the teens, "You guys are Keybearers! With your powers, villains can sense your presence! And if they do they'll capture you."

"Well, we _are _Keybearers." JM said.

Mickey shook his head, "Forget it. I'm coming with you. And so is Donald and Goofy."

"QUAAACK?" Donald exclaimed.

"HUUUH?" Goofy mumbled.

"Ho-Ho-Hoold up there!" Santa stopped everyone, "As much as I appreciate your helping the others, somebody's gotta have to check the list to keep Christmas coming."

The teens looked at the massive list again, not willing to take on this task. "Right…" Matt mumbled, "About that…"

"Matt, Jean-Michel and Tenshu will take care of the list!" Mickey said. The guys exclaimed, "What?!"

"Don't worry guys," Mickey said, "it won't take you a long time! It's easy, I did it myself!"

The teens were flabbergasted to hear Mickey say that. "You're lying!" JM complained.

"Come on everybody! Let's go!" Mickey ordered and he, Donald, Goofy and the girls Taylor, Sierra, Violet and Kami took off from the castle on their way to their rescue mission.

xXx

Back at Maleficent's Castle Dining hall, the guys Rian, Talen, Pierre, Axel, Denzel and Trayne were halfway down on their fifth main dish in a row: jambalaya jubilee with maple-roasted hens and cranberry sauce.

The boys collapsed on their chairs, exhausted and unwilling to take another bite. All that eating has caused the teens to get bloated, taking the shape of oversized balls. (imagine Mario and Luigi 3 when the Toads are fat)

"You… are my Mt. Everest…" Talen was too exhausted to speak.

"Would you care for some pies?" Dr. Facilier proposed.

The boys directed their eyes across the table full of empty dishes and saw no pies.

"We don't have any pies." Trayne concluded.

Hades pointed and the empty dishes vanished in flames, only to be replaced with a table full of different kind of pies, hot and ready to be devoured. The boys' eyes gleamed.

"We do now." Hades said, "With 28 different assorted varieties."

"And Apple." Pete added.

"MY FAVORITE!" Denzel beamed, before he grabbed an apple pie, cut and scoop himself and piece and went at it. "Mmm…"

"I guess one taste wouldn't hurt." Axel confessed, seeing that Denzel was enjoying his piece. He went for the cranberry one, and took a small piece. He tasted it and paused, "…uh-oh…" he started drooling. He wanted to eat again!

"Here comes the HUNGER!" Pierre warned, and the guys took over the pies and started chomping and munching again like they haven't eaten in days.

Rian reached up for a napkin when a piece of paper fell on the ground. With his heavyweight he struggled to pick up the piece of paper and read.

"Heart-Schtealing Schedule." He read with his mouth full, "Monday: Talen… Tuesday: Axel… Wednesday—!"

He stopped talking. All eyes were on him. There was this awkward silence at the table.

"So…" Axel broke the silence, "…who's the victim on Christmas Day?"

The teens glared at him. Axel still gave them a questioning look, expecting an answer.

* * *

**Next Chapter**…


	6. Dinner Crashers

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix. **

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story are based on the OCs from ****the fanfic****_ Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_****. For more information about these cast of characters, check out that fanfic.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Christmas HD::**

_**-**Dinner Crashers__**-**_

* * *

"Are you ready?" King Mickey asked his party and they all nodded.

With a point of the finger, Mickey changed the party's outfits to make them look like carolers in the ancient times. The girls were in fancy dresses, with Violet and Kami sporting bonnets and Taylor and Sierra wearing their hairs up in buns. Donald and Goofy wore tuxedos and tall hats.

"I feel like Uncle Scrooge…" Donald muttered.

"_You_ feel like Uncle Scrooge?" Violet complained, "_I_ don't feel right! What's with this towel on my head?"

"It's called a bonnet." Kami said, "They've been worn by losers who think their husbands are faithful."

"Stop complaining already." Mickey said, "These outfits will keep your powers secluded and the villains from knowing your presence. Now let's split up and find everyone!"

xXx

And so they've split up to different paths. Somewhere down the corridor was Pete. He'd just got out of the kitchen when he saw Mickey past him. Not reacting sooner he greeted the tiny king, "Hiya, King Mickey!" and he greeted back. "Pete." A few more steps after and Pete stopped. So did Mickey. Something's wrong. Pete turned around and before he knew it, the King jumped at him.

"Guoooh!"

xXx

There was a knock in the dining room, catching the overweight boys' attention.

"I got it!" Pierre exclaimed, trying to get out of his seat.

"No, _I'll_ get it!" Talen barked, struggling on his seat. Then all boys started fighting and racing for the door, but their weight restrained them. Then they saw the Disney Villains facing them, and there was this awkward silence. The villains knew the boys were up to no good from the look on their faces. The boys resumed fighting for the door. "No, I'll get it!" "You stay here, I'M GETTING THE DOOR!"

"Nice try, boys." Jafar said, "_We'll_ get it." He went for the door and opened them. They saw the caroler girls, Violet and Taylor. Sierra and Kami weren't at the door with them.

"Hi! We're the Quad Sisters Carolers." Violet greeted, "Spreading cheers to every world's doors since 2005! I'm Vivian and this is my sistah Taylor Swift… I mean, Terrie!"

Taylor greeted with a wave before giving Violet a questioning look and a smile, "Taylor Swift?" she mumbled. Violet shrugged.

"Quad huh?" Maleficent looked wary. "Where are your other sisters? They supposed to be four of them."

"Err… well…" the girls looked hesitant and faced each other, hoping one of them would lie. They don't know what to say.

The ceiling revealed a dark portal and Kami and Sierra came out of there, attached in strings, Mission-Impossible style. The boys looked up in surprise. "Girls?!"

The Villains turned around to face the boys, "HEY!" Violet screamed, catching the villains' attention again seconds before getting busted.

"The other sisters are taking a swing!" Violet almost blurted out.

"A swing by another house!" Taylor said.

Taylor and Violet cleared their throat, give each other a quick glance and started chanting, "Jingle Belles! Jingle Belles! Jingle, we are them!"

As Violet and Taylor were distracting the villains, Kami and Sierra had combined their Keyblade powers and used them to create a powerful magnetic force, drawing the heavy boys in.

"Oh what fun it is to hang out with all your Christmas cheer, hey!"

A shadow of Dr. Facilier snuck behind Kami and struck her on the head with a pan. Kami collapsed, so did Sierra. The magnet power vanished and the heavyweight boys crashed on the table. The villains finally turned around from their distraction.

"What's going on here?" Hook demanded.

Donald busted into the dining room with Goofy at that same moment. The two froze up. The villains saw everything. Everyone felt busted.

"Uh-Oh." Hades mumbled.

"I'll tell you what's going on?" Maleficent gnashed her teeth, "They're trying to escape!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HEEERE!" Pierre screamed and the heavyweight boys started rolling around the dining room, pushing the table out of the way with great force, knocking out all the Christmas foods.

"They're getting away!" Dr. Facilier yelled and his shadows took off from him and flew across the room with the villains giving chase to the heroes. Mickey jumped in front of them, blocking their path, and pointed, freezing up Ursula, Hook and Hades. Hades exploded in anger, melting the ice and gave chase with the other unfrozen villains. Jafar tried to attack Mickey but Mickey jumped on his shoulder and pulled his turban down tightly to cover his eyes. Jafar screamed and started shooting from his staff. Some of his shots zapped Talen, Rian and Pierre back to normal. Heavyweight Axel, Denzel and Trayne bounced so much they were out of control until they went straight for the three boys, ready to squish them. The three boys used their Keyblades on them to bounce them back to the villains, rolling straight for them and crushed them like it was bowling.

"GRAAAAAWL!" Hades burst into flames and uncontrollably shot fires balls at the intruders, with lot of fireballs dodged and blocked, but only a couple fireballs successfully struck Axel and Denzel.

"YEAAAAAOWWWCH!" Axel and Denzel yelled in pain and ran around the room until they stopped to notice: they're no longer fats!

"What?" Hades cried.

"Hey! We're skinny again!" Denzel shouted in glee and high-fived Axel.

"So what they say is true!" Axel smiled before facing the camera, "fire does burn fat!"

"!" The angry Hades ready to shoot out fire again when Maleficent stopped him.

"Enough!" she yelled out a fearful cry. All the villains turned to notice what made her shutter. The teens had them cornered. It was thirteen against eight. But that wasn't the only thing terrifying them.

GASP!

"What's this?" Jafar mumbled.

"Pete." Maleficent muttered to the giant cat, "I thought we told you… to get rid of this thing."

Pete turned to see Mickey, Donald and Goofy holding on to the ham. Pete looked on panicked, "I…. I did…" his voice shook.

Mickey faced Trayne, who was still the only one overweight, "Eat this Trayne!" He shouted.

"But I don't wanna eat anymore–!"

Mickey tossed the ham and the hunger took over Trayne again. Trayne stretched out his mouth without hesitation as the villains cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Trayne gulped the whole ham and burped. Suddenly the ground started shaking.

"Uh-oh…" Trayne mumbled. His cheeks puffed up. Something bad was gonna happen.

"He's gonna blow!" Rian screamed and everyone spread out of the way. Trayne's cheeks kept puffing up and up and the villains grew more freaked out until Trayne opened his mouth.

* * *

**Next Chapter**…


	7. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and everything else belongs to Walt Disney and Square-Enix. **

**The OCs and their alter-ego that appear in this story are based on the OCs from ****the fanfic****_ Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_****. For more information about these cast of characters, check out that fanfic.**

* * *

**::KINGDOM HEARTS III Christmas HD::**

_**-**Christmas Day__**-**_

* * *

Back at Disney Castle sat in the middle of the audience chamber a large table where there was a magnificent feast: roasted turkey surrounded in salads, pickles, peppers, and delicious French bread cut in croutons. Next to the turkey, on both its sides, were a honeysuckle white ham and a large lemon lobster. Other varieties at that table surrounding the turkey, ham and lobster, featured mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, and hot spicy fried rice. Also included were mini cherry cheesecakes, and almond-covered balls. For drinks were sizzling apple ciders, sparkling FFXIII elixirs, and everyone's favorite holiday drink: eggnog. It was quite a feast, but nobody was eating it.

A hand slowly reached up for a leg turkey, when another hand reached up and slapped it away.

"OW!" Zack groaned.

"Zack, what in Heaven are you doing?" Queen Minnie complained, "You're not supposed to be eating!"

Everyone in the audience chamber groaned and whined as Zack replied, "Aw, but we're all starving here! It's Christmas Day, it's midnight, and we haven't even tasted the appetizers!"

"Not until King Mickey returns home with the others for Christmas from the Villains." The Queen said.

"Sigh…" Zack said, "I'm starving… but at least," he turned to face the Princesses of Hearts, "you girls managed to get Mama Odie to change her mind about changing the whole dinner into a gumbo dinner. How did you do that?"

"With a little friendly help." Cinderella explained. Then Snow White started, "Our woodland creatures and my fellow dwarves friends gathered ingredients for the feast…" then Aurora added, "…my three fairest godmothers took care of the appetizers without fighting of course…" then Belle added, "Cogsworth and his friends took over the menu…" then Jasmine said, "…Genie whipped up everything in a giant blender…" and Tiana finished, "And Naveen and I did the finishing touches."

"And Mama Odie was totally okay with it." Queen Minnie said, giving a wave of her finger and a wink. Zack grinned in response. "At least she wasn't herself when you persuaded her." He laughed.

"PEOPLE!" A grumpy Jean-Michel exploded to the joyful Disney public. His eyeballs were large and covered in red veins, "DO YOU MIIIND?!! We are TRYIIIIIN' to finish this dang list!!! We haven't checked that list once y'know?"

The public noticed he was still over Santa's List with his friends and none of them were halfway down the middle part of the list, and hours had passed.

"HOOOO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!" Santa Claus was passing by, All eyes, even the weary and mad teenagers' ones turned to his attention. Santa, noticing those eyes, saw the stress in these teenagers.

"What are you doing?" he sounded appalled.

"We're checking your list!" Matt sounded like he wanted to scream at the jolly old man, but then knew that would deem disrespectful, "Just like you asked us."

"The mortal way?" Santa laughed again, "HOOOO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! Fellows, use your magic!"

The teens looked at each other in distraught. Santa moved in front of the list, "Here let me show you how it's done." Santa cracked his knuckles, stretched out once or twice and with points of his fingers, all the names on the list started scattering around. Santa's jolly eyes gave each name a quick peek like every millisecond as the names started changing colors: red and green. Then by magic, two list came on and the colored names went to separate places. Then the original list vanished in a puff. The two new lists came together and Santa did the same magic again and all the names scattered around the air again. He speed read through the names again and some names who were in one color changed to the other. Two new lists came out of the puff cloud again and the edited names split up again to the different lists. The list with the color red said "Naughty" on top, and the list with the color green said "Nice" on top. The two lists finally wrapped themselves up into a scroll and landed right onto Santa's hands.

"HOOOO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!" Santa laughed again.

"How did you do that?" Tenshu asked.

"Why didn't you ask us to do _that?_" JM asked, feeling his time wasted for nothing.

"It's a spell!" Santa laughed, "If anyone can do magic, then anyone can speed-read and control words from books and scripts. And that includes you. It's easy as learning ABCs and 123s." And with those words Santa laughed again, taking his leave. "HOOOO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

JM angrily smacked Matt in the forehead like he was to blame, "Idiot! We're Keybearers inside a Disney Castle! You should have come up with this idea in the first place!"

"HEY!" Matt tried to argue back but he didn't know what to say. _He _didn't know that either!

The Keyblade portal opened up just right at the door leading outside the crowded audience chamber, and in came King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the teens with a dizzy and skinny-again Trayne. Everyone gathered round them.

"You guys escaped!" Minnie said with a smile, "Oh, I'm so happy for all of you!"

"So what happened? Did you defeat the villains?" Matt asked.

"Oh, we finished them all right. But just too quick!" Rian said, "We didn't need to pull up our Keyblades."

"Hmm-mmh!" Violet agreed, "Trayne just had to open his mouth, and VOOOOAAAAAAAH!" she said reenacting Trayne's sound of vomit and everyone laughed hard. Trayne frowned, "HEY! It was NOT a good feelin' you know?"

"Oh good," Minnie smiled, "Now that everybody's here, and the food's here, it's time to—!"

Minnie didn't finish her sentence and everybody jumped in to dig in, even the guys who ate at the villains' stronghold.

"…eat."

While everybody was digging, Axel spotted Kami and approached her. With a bashful yet amorous look on his face, he said, "Uh… Kam?"

Kami turned to his attention. He looked away, blushing, "I just wanted to…" he hesitated, "…thank you for…"

"For what? Saving your butt?" Kami showed no expression on her face.

Axel felt like the cat got his tongue. He didn't know what to say next. Then to his big surprise, Kami smiled, "…it was fun, saving your butt out there from becoming overweight."

Axel beamed, "Yeah!" but Kami wasn't finished, "And lemme remind you that I didn't do that for you." It was now Kami's turn to look bashful, but she didn't wanted to show it, so she completely looked away, "It was for girls' power. That and that only."

"And I respect that!" Axel exclaimed, "Girls need to keep themselves healthy y'know; especially during these tough times of giving and sharing and having and receiving… and loving."

Kami turned to his attention and strongly replied, "Guys too. See what you almost did to your metabolism?"

She started walking away, leaving Axel to ponder for a second to the camera, "Oh, right. Yeesh, what a rush that was. I still don't know what happened."

He saw Kami leaving and quickly went to her, "Hey, wait! I wanted to give you something!"

Kami stopped, eyes narrowed, "It better not be a kiss."

"No, it's not a kiss, rest assured." He chuckled. There was this awkward silence between them and before Kami knew it, Axel pulled out from his back, by magic, a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Kami looked amazed.

"It's your favorite flowers," Axel said, "From since you were a little girl." He handed them to Kami and said, "Merry Christmas."

Kami managed to smile… even though she didn't wanted to. She still wanted to feel like the tough isolated chick she was when she lost her brother, but then again, everything was good again: her brother was back and her Keybearers' friends and Disney loved ones had always kept her company when no one could.

She peeked up to the chamber's ceiling and saw something that brought a mischievous smile in her face. Axel noticed the smile but didn't get the message behind it until he looked up the ceiling too. His eyes widened, "Uh-oh."

Kami grinned like a psycho, "I know! Do you see what I see?"

"Mistletoe!" Tenshu came to the conversation, noticing Kami and Axel under the small tree shrub with a red knot. "Come on, guys! What'chu waiting for? Kiss!" Rian started chanting, and then everyone joined in. Axel bashfully leaned in for the kiss, but Kami didn't budge a bit. Then Axel pulled away.

Aw… the crowd sighed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want to kiss me." Axel said.

"I never said _I _didn't want to kiss _you!_" Kami grabbed Axel, dove him backward like a casanova and plugged in a big juicy soft kiss that got everybody on their feet and screaming in cheers!

Moments later after that big drama, everyone was back at their dining table enjoying themselves when Mickey appeared to the podium.

"Hello everybody! We have yet another surprise for you this evening! And by you, I mean, our invited Keybearers! We invited your _entire_ family to the party!"

Everybody cheered but the teens all appeared shock, "WHAT?"

"Now! You get to spend Christmas with both family and friends!" Donald said.

"But what about our secret?" Matt demanded.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Minnie said, "They're under a spell, but they will treasure the memories forever!"

And to the teens' amazement, their families from near and far came to the Disney Castle and joined in the Christmas Eve celebration.

It was such a great time at the castle, everyone was enjoying themselves, talking, laughing, cheering, singing carols even. Every guest performed talent shows, every guest played some fun games like _Command Board, _and_ Keyblade Race _and_ Rhythmic Ice,_ every guest competed for best ice skater under an ice rink that had magically appeared in the middle of the audience chamber and no surprise Jean-Michel won the competition, every guest shared stories from long time past (good stories, not sad ones), and every guest got a gift from Santa Claus at the stroke of midnight.

Finally came to big moment no one saw coming. And that happened once Goofy took at peek out of the window.

"GAAAWRSH! Hey, look everybody! It's SNOWIN'!"

"Snow?"

Everyone rushed over to the windows and watched the entire Disney Town—the roofs, the streets, the lampposts, marketplaces—completely blanketed in white, under the snowy midnight light. There was this moment of silence and quiet, and there were stares with smiles. It was the first hour of Christmas Day and already, it came with the perfect gift whence it calls itself a White Christmas. The crowd went like "It's beautiful." Or, "I love it.", staying in awe for what felt like forever… until Rian broke the warm silence.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" he said with a grin on his face. Everyone turned to his attention, not getting the message. But the teenagers did get the message and they all screamed together. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

And like, little children, everyone ran out to the Castle's Gardens to play in the snow, form snowmen and making snow angels. It was a fun night for Disney characters, our heroes' mortal families, and our heroes themselves.

* * *

The camera zooms out to show the entire snow scene in a snowglobe. The snowglobe says _Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_ on its pedestal and underneath the writing it says, Merry Christmas.

From all _Kingdom Hearts III Online HD_ families to your families, have a Merry Christ—!

"HOLD UP!" Dr. Facilier, breaking the fourth wall, yells at me, snatching away the snowglobe from my sight. "We ain't finish with our stories y'know?!"

"I know. And everybody else knows. You lost, the heroes won. Get over it! I'm finishing this."

"And what about OUR plans for this year?" Hades points out.

"What are you talking about?"

"This show you just showed was a flashback from what happened BEFORE! Not right now!" Jafar reminds me.

"Yeah, I know. But that story's even more fun."

"Oh-OHH! Would you listen to this guy everybody?" Dr. Facilier says to all the villains, and then—Facilier, Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, the Queen, Hook, and Pete all corners me, "This guy wanna ends this story, and not give us villains the chance to have our revenge this year!"

"You know what we do to pipsqueaks like you? We crush em!" Pete threatens.

"You better be careful with my hook!" Hook threatens.

"You better be careful with my tentacles!" Ursula threatens.

"May I suggest you start fearing my spells." Maleficent threatens.

"I'm not a nice queen, just so you know." The Queen threatens.

"You don't wanna mess with the great genie here!" Jafar threatens.

"You don't wanna mess with hellsmaster here!" Hades threatens.

"And you, just don't wanna mess with me plain and simple." Dr. Facilier finishes.

"Mmh!" is all I said before I grab onto that snowglobe that showed a shower of spoiled ham puke falling down a ravine like Niagara Falls, and started shaking.

"You don't want me to mess with you hey?" I shake the snowglobe to their horrifying faces, and the entire place starts to tremble, "What you should have _really_ said was, _I _don't wanna mess with _you_!"

The villains scream and flee in agony as the violent river of spoiled ham puke went after them again to take them out. And now I can finally say "This story is officially over, and to all a good night…!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
